Branched Dimentions
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Bramble is a Lemur from a unnamed Village, while on a battle to save his village from Eggman, he meets a duo he never expected to see. Now a new war against Eggman begins. Rated T for violence, and Death. Updated every other Wednesday. Infrequent updates. All chapters are 900 words. On hold after next chapter.
1. Battle of the Branches

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Sonic. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Sonic; Sega and a few others do.**

 **(Jungle Village.)**

The creature zipped the trees as he looked down at the village below him, something sounded wrong, it was too quiet, way too quiet.

"Well, I wonder how wrong things are going to go… Hopefully…"

This was Bramble, a Black and White Lemur and a resident of the village in general. His fur shone in the sun and a red tuff of hair on his head waved in the air as he looked around.

"Eggman is coming… His armies have already destroyed the rest of the Planet… Or at least took over the planet…"

Bramble said as he flipped down the branch, slid down another before using his tail to grab a branch and tossed himself to the ground as he walked towards the village.

His ear twitched before a laser blast nearly singled his Red Jacket and black T-Shirt as it passed by his back.

Bramble balanced on his feet and turned as a legion of Egg Pawns marched towards the village, firing their rifles at the entire forest as Bramble turned on his Red sneakered feet and rushed off.

"You have to be kidding me…"

Bramble muttered before he flipped into the air and destroyed an Egg Flapper with a swing of his tail as he ran, he looked away from the army of soldiers, that wouldn't help him so much if he took a laser to the back and cut him down.

"Egg Empire attack! Eggman is attacking the village!"

Bramble yelled as he slid and turned around, more Egg Flappers swarmed the village as Bramble smashed and destroyed as many as he could, they slammed to the ground in piles of scrap but more were quick to take their place.

Bramble wondered where the village's guards were as a squad of Egg Pawns rounded on him, ready to cut him to pieces before he could attack them.

These were quickly taken out by a Spin Dash which cut through them like butter and knocked the Lemur to the ground.

"Your cool buddy? I can't do this much by myself!"

Bramble heard as he climbed to his feet, he knew who was speaking, he had heard him all the time and almost everyone on the planet knew who he was.

The voice belonged to none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, Hero of Mobius, Eggman's worst enemy and the thorn in his side.

Bramble took his hand and dusted himself off as he climbed to his feet and looked around at the destroyed village.

"What took you so long, Hedgehog? Lose track of time?"

Bramble joked as the two regarded the attacking force of Badniks with distain. Bramble wondered where Tangle would be, she had always up for a scrap with evil.

He turned and punched through an Egg Pawn before seizing its weapon out of the air with his tail, the punch had hurt but losing his village and its people would hurt him much more if he didn't fight back.

"Time to dance, scrap heaps!"

Bramble yelled as he fired, destroying over a dozen Egg Pawns before a shot grazed his hand, one of the Egg Pawns Advanced on him and aimed its rifle at him and kicked him to the floor.

"Organic threat detected, preparing for extermination of pest…"

The Egg Pawn stated before a tail smashed through it before a voice spoke up.

"Lying down on the job? You're seriously losing your touch if you're getting hurt that easy!"

The Voice stated before Bramble heard before a tail wrapped around his and helped haul him to his feet.

He looked at the being who had saved him and groaned, he had almost wished he had been shot.

"Pretty hard to not flinch at a laser beam, Tang…"

Bramble said as he shook off the effects of the wound before looking around and seeing his friend in front of him.

"Yeah, but it's a rush, isn't it?!"

Bramble heard from Tangle, the two Lemurs looked around as Bramble turned to Tangle and smirked.

"Bet I can trash more Badniks then you can at all…"

Bramble said with a smirk before rushing off, he destroyed an Egg Flapper with a swing of his tail and then took out two Egg Pawns with a sweeping kick before seizing the Machine's rifle and rushing off.

Tangle could only chuckle before flipping away to deal with another group of Badniks.

"She never changes, does she?"

Bramble asked himself before shooting 2 Egg Flappers to the ground, they crashed in balls of fire, Bramble took out a third Egg Pawn with a punch from his tail, he wasn't immune to pain, but he was able to shake the pain off as he turned and kicked an Egg Pawn into the sky before destroying it.

"This is easy, too easy…. Where's the Horde Commander for this group?"

Bramble asked before he heard a rumble as a portal above the town opened.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know the grammar isn't perfect and all that, first chapters aren't my thing. I made this after seeing the new Sonic Comics, I want to say this will be updated every other Wednesday and next chapter will show who's coming through the Portal. Until next time, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Battling Eggman's forces

**Summary/declaimer: Time for another chapter of Branched Dimention. Enjoy the 1900-word chapter. I don't own Sonic; Sega and a few others do.**

 **(Jungle Village.)**

Bramble looked up at the portal in shock before a hail of gunfire made him remember that his village was still under attack by Eggman's forces.

"Well at least today can't get much worse… Unless Eggman himself wants to make an appearance…"

Bramble muttered as he tossed his depleted and destroyed ray gun to the side, he flipped over the railing and down to the floor.

It seems things were getting worse, Egg Swats: Eggman's heavier soldiers and a small amount of the Egg Army itself had joined the Badnik Horde in their attack.

Bramble lashed out with his tail and knocked a Wolf Egg Soldier to the ground with his tail before taking out a Sparrow Egg Soldier with a roundhouse kick.

"Wonderful, Eggman's army is going to rip this village apart if the giant wormhole of dead above us don't."

Bramble muttered before two figures dropped out of the wormhole, Bramble swore they looked like a Jackal and a cat he thought he had seen before, he couldn't be sure with the fires and destruction.

"Bramble, get your head in the game, this battle isn't going to win itself!"

Sonic yelled as he destroyed a squad of Egg Pawns with a spin dash, Bramble turned and spotted Tangle dealing with a squadron of Egg Pawns and Egg Soldiers.

He sighed, used his tail to grab a rock and hurled it at her battle, it knocked out one of the Egg Soldiers as Bramble grabbed another fallen Egg Blaster and strapped it across his back while he ran in the direction of her battle.

 **(With Sonic.)**

Sonic roundhouse kicked a squad of Egg Soldiers out cold, he easily dodged return fire from Egg Pawns.

"Eggman is really pulling out all the stops to take out or raze this village… I can't tell if this is payback for all his failed plans or he's trying to give a show of force."

Tails said from the tree he was standing in, he watched Bramble judo throw one of the Egg Soldiers into his squad, taking them all out, Tangle spin kicked an Egg Pawn, decapitating the android as it fell to the ground.

He was forced to move when one of the Egg Pawns fired at him before he took the machine out with a rock to its head, causing it to crash to the ground.

"Tails, heads up!"

Sonic yelled before kicking an Egg Flapper at him, he curled into a ball and smashed through the machine.

 **(With Bramble and Tangle.)**

Bramble and Tangle were the best fighters in the village, the Lemurs were the fastest and strongest soldiers in the village.

Bramble flipped off a tree and tackled an Egg Pawn before smashing its face in with his tail, he fired his rifle and took out the rest of the Egg Pawns facing them with shots from it before tossing the weapon away as it was blasted.

"I'm starting to think we aren't well liked here… I'm insulted…"

Bramble yelled as he ducked behind a tree, Tangle flipped an Egg Soldier to the ground and roundhouse kicked him in the face, knocking the soldier out cold.

The two Lemurs regarded each other with dozens of trashed Egg Pawns and knocked out Egg Soldiers around them.

"So…. That enough adventure with you at home?"

Bramble asked, wiping a bit of drool off his chin as he did so, he rocked on the balls of his feet as Tangle smirked.

Before the ring-tailed lemur could say anything, Sonic and the rest of the Freedom Fighters launched past them.

Bramble and Tangle looked at each other, the fight was pretty much over, Eggman was going to pull the remaining forces he had out of the village and both knew it.

"Well, I guess we're done now…"

Bramble muttered as they walked into the burning town, they saw black square like objects around them and were confused.

They were even more confused when a Purple Cat rushed past them, putting out the fires in the town as she went.

"Wha…."

Bramble muttered before they were cut off by the sounds of vanishing Egg Soldiers, they shone with Blue light before vanishing in poofs in poofs of light, blinding the two lemurs.

"You have to be kidding me…. All that effort and all we have to show for it is a destroyed village and some scraped mechs…. Lovely… Just lovely…"

Bramble muttered as he looked around at the village, the citizens were already starting to rebuild the place, Bramble felt saddened by the fact that neither he nor Tangle could do very much at the moment.

"So, you're the guys who helped us trash Egghead's army, right?"

Bramble and Tangle heard as they turned to face Sonic who was smiling and siting on a rock facing the duo, they nodded as Tangle spoke up.

"Yep, we scrambled those eggheads something good! Why do you ask?"

Tangle said with a massive smile on her face, Bramble smiled as well, he knew Tangle was a big fan of Sonic as was he, it was hard not to be when he was the biggest hero on the entire planet.

"Well, I was talking to the rest of the Freedom Fighters… We had a few opening due to Sal and the others being away fighting their own fight…. So…"

Sonic stated as Bramble and Tangle lit up with smiles the size of the Death Egg.

That was all the proof Sonic needed to know, he motioned for the group to the _Sky Patrol_ , which the two Lemurs walked towards with interest.

The two figures from before paused on top of a cliff as the Battleship listed into the air before flying off.

"Hmm… Interesting, ain't it, kitty cat?"

One of the figures, a jackal in a black mask said to his partner, she was silent but watched the _Sky Patrol_ depart with interest.

 **(** _ **Sky Patrol**_ **/ Freedom Fighter Flagship/Battleship.)**

Tangle sat in one of the seats of the war room, Rotor had given them the War Room for the moment since they weren't given quarters aboard the massive battleship yet.

"You're going to break the chair if you keep swinging it back and forth like that, Tang."

Bramble said from the ceiling above the war table, he sat on a steel beam above the Ring-Tailed Lemur.

"Hey, I didn't make it, I didn't break it…. No harm, no foul."

Tangle said, reclining in her chair, Bramble knew she wasn't arrogant, she was ditzy and optimistic, but meant well, he had known her for 5 years.

"Eh, don't come crying to me if you get your head bitten off…. You think the Village will be ok? Eggman did tear into the village pretty bad… I mean sure, we did trash Eggman's army, but they did burn half the village down…"

Bramble said, leaning back against the beam solemnly, he didn't have much to say at the moment, things had been hectic, awkward and weird.

"You guys ok? You guys took out half the invasion army, you guys must be local heroes where you guys live."

The two Lemurs heard from the entrance of the war room, they turned to see Tails, the sidekick of Sonic, the Freedom fighter Tech master, the best pilot in the Freedom Fighters.

Bramble and Tangle turned to teach other before Bramble crossed his arms to crack his knuckles, he spoke up as his eyes opened and closed in exhaustion.

"Yeah, we are, just a bit tired… Eggman has never brought in an army to try and take out our village… It's been a bit hectic… Tails, right?"

Bramble said, he wasn't sure what to say, being in the presence of one of the Legendary Freedom Fighters was awestruck, he didn't know what to say at all.

"Yeah, I asked some of the villagers about you… Bramble and Tangle, right? I've heard a lot about you but, there isn't much in the database about you, in local or Eggman's global Eggnet…. So, Rotor wanted me to ask you guys some questions… We have more, but ill save them for tomorrow… That ok with you guys?"

Tail asked, Bramble and Tangle looked at each other, they nodded.

"Ok, lay em on us, we can handle them…"

Tangle muttered, Tails nodded and asked his first question, Bramble reclined on the beam he had managed to grab onto.

"Any idea why Eggman would attack your village? I know his Badnik Hordes have been going a bit rouge, but if he sent the Egg Army to support them, then that meant he took a personal interest in… That, or he wanted to make it look that way."

Tails asked, Tangle scratched her head, Bramble decided to answer the question for the Lemur.

"We don't know to be honest, Egghead has never been one for doing things by the book… It could be the wormhole that opened in town… I can't tell why he could or would chose to attack us, Tails… We aren't anything special… I mean, maybe he wanted to capture me and Tangle… We were the best fighters in the village."

Bramble said, twirling his tail around, Tails looked off to the side before turning back to the duo.

"Perhaps, I guess that leaves the other questions for another day…. C'mon, Rotor is going to want you guys on the bridge…"

Tails muttered, Bramble and Tangle nodded before Bramble flipped and leaned on the table, he slid off the table.

 **(Death Egg, command deck.)**

Eggman was a lot of things, ruthless, arrogant, parasitic and cruel were only a few of them.

He swirled his drink, he didn't normally eat or drink often, but he was deep in thought and wasn't thinking the way he would normally.

"Blasted Hedgehog, if he and his band of misfits didn't step in, I would have captured that village and found out why there was a wormhole there… Bah, it doesn't matter at the moment, I can always send more troops there… Taking out them and their ' _Sky Patrol_ ' is more important, I can capture that village or raze it to the ground at my leisure once the hedgehog and the others are dealt with… I wonder if any of the ships in the Egg Fleet or if any of my Egg Bosses can deal with them…"

Eggman muttered to himself, Orbot and Cubot stood behind the doctor, they were ready to offer advice on dealing with Sonic, advise he didn't feel like dealing with at the moment.

He looked over at the console next to him, data on his latest project was complying on it, he smiled a smile that was enough to peel paint off something with a mere glance.

"And once this little treasure is ready, that Hedgehog and his friends won't stand a chance."

Eggman smiled and grinned evilly.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Tangle and Bramble have joined the Freedom Fighters, I am trying to get Tangle's personality right and the other personalities. As for Eggman's plans? I will explain them next chapter. Next chapter will be on Thursday and will show Bramble and Tangle fighting Eggman's forces on Freedom Fighter Turf. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. War stories

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Branched Dimensions. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Sonic; Sega and a few others do.**

 **(** _ **Sky Patrol**_ **/ Freedom Fighter Flagship/Battleship.)**

Bramble was busy fine tuning a blaster when the door was knocked on, he turned and opened the door to allow Sally to walk into the room.

"What's new, your highness?"

Bramble muttered as he went back to fix his blaster, he didn't mean to be rude, but he hadn't known the Princess as well as he did with Sonic, for now at least.

"I wanted to thank you and Tangle for joining the Freedom Fighters…. We've been rather shorthanded following a few fights with Eggman so far… Stretched thin and all that…"

Sally muttered, Bramble nodded at this, he had been the commander of his town's soldiers and all forces in the region, he knew what it was like to be fighting on the back foot for the moment at least.

"Yeah, I know the feeling…. There's a lot of soldiers who won't be joining the fight against Eggman in the area because of what happened before…. Thankfully this time none of them died… Still, Eggman's Imperial Forces have been decimating everything that comes through…. He's had his Badnik Hordes and Egg Soldiers burning down and capturing everything in sight… I haven't seen him this anxious since he laughed the Death Egg… If he had brought the Death Egg to attack our village, you would have been backing up a graveyard."

Bramble muttered, Sally nodded, Eggman wasn't known for taking prisoners now, he seemed to be making it more obvious that the entire planet should accept him as its ruler or he would destroy everything he couldn't capture.

"I've been reading up on the forces in this area due to Rotor and a little information from Tangle... You're the commander of the defensive and army forces in this region, right?"

Sally asked, Bramble nodded, shaking his head in surprise at this information, he gave her a thumb up and continued to try and fix the weapon in his hands, his tail was a good weapon, but Tangle was better at using her's to fight.

"Yes, I was a captain… I was supposed to be made commander later down the road… So, what brings the Freedom Fighters, the best fighters in existence to our neck of the woods? It isn't like me and Tangle are as world famous as say, Sonic…."

Bramble muttered, he had only fought Eggman's army a bit down the road, he hadn't the experience as others did when facing off against the mad dictator/scientist and his forces a few times on battlefields that would only be remembered a few months at most then forgotten.

"Rotor, he did some digging into you 2…. Seems Tangle is new to fighting unlike you, is that correct? I can't know for sure if it's true or not."

Sally asked, Bramble nodded, putting the repaired blaster to the side and turned most of his attention to Sally, only slightly looking up at the clock above him.

"Yes, like you asked, I've only been in combat a few times… But Tangle is new to this, she grew up with idols like Sonic and a few others giving her hope that anyone could defeat Eggman with the right training and skills… She isn't wrong, but she's going to get herself killed with her naiveite…. People don't fight Eggman and win unless their as skilled as Sonic is, right?"

Bramble asked, he wasn't trying to be stoic, or cold or anything like that, but he had seen how strong Eggman and his army were on the battlefield, he wished he was gone in their place, it wouldn't change much, but it would help making him feel better about all the death and chaos that he had to witness on the battlefield.

"I'm sorry to hear about the loss of some of your men, I didn't mean to make it sound like they died for nothing…. Can you tell us about anything Eggman's operations in this area? It doesn't seem like he's been up to anything specific at the moment…"

Sally muttered, Bramble shrugged, if he knew anything about Eggman's designs in the area, he would have dealt with them personally.

"Nothing that can help you, your highness…. I would tell you if I knew…. Sadly, all I know is Eggman is far from done with the fight in this area."

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this will be the last chapter for now, I will be making no new chapters for a while. I have other stories to handle and don't know what to do with this story. I will tell you guys when I am updating this story. But until next time, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
